rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Labor von Belnifore
Belnifore's Labor Belnifore von Kael | Mutualis | Kol'abaha Im Labor von Magister Belnifore brodelt und gluckst es aus geheimnisvollen Apparaturen. An einer großen Schiefertafel finden sich hastig notierte Formeln und Horoskope. Die Wände sind über und über mit Pergamenten behaftet, auf denen sich Labornotizen zu unterschiedlichsten Projekten finden. Das Labor dient den Forschungen des Meisters und gibt seine geordneten Notizen und Aufzeichnungen wieder, von vergangenen, aktuellen und künftigen Projekten. scientia magica Forschungsschritte nach Molanwy: * Möglichst konkrete und genaue Definition des Projekts (Spell Level, Magnitude, Laws of Magic, etc.) * Neuartige Theorie wird in Spell oder dergleichen integriert, also Spell entwerfen * Spell Level oder Breakthrough Level definieren (Minor 30, Major 45, Legendary 60) * Original Research: Lab Total zum Spell Research; Arcane Experimentation Wurf nur bei Discovery-Ergebnis nützlich für Forschung (Magic Theory/5 als Riskmodifier für Wurf auf Extraordinary Results Chart) * Derselbe Spell kann solange reinvented werden, bis Discovery gewürfelt wird. Erst dann bietet er besondere Einblicke in die Natur der Magie. Die Discovery Table wird in weiterer Folge außer Acht gelassen. * Stabilizing the Unknown: Die erfolgreiche Sprucherforschung muss exakt gleich wiederholt werden, um stabilisierbar gemacht zu werden. Der Effekt wurde nur dann erfolgreich stabilisiert, wenn kein Harmful effect erwürfelt wird. Discovery oder Beneficiary effects sind egal beim Stabilisieren. Falls erfolgreich: Magnitude des Spells sind Points zum Erreichen der Breakthrough Schwelle (30, 45, 60). * Nachteil des Stabilisierens: Warping Points werden akkumuliert mit Magnitude des Spells in Warping Points minus simple die. Bei 2 Points muss Twilight gewürfelt werden. Dies geschieht auch wenn der Spell nicht stabilisiert wurde. * Erforschen eines neuen Spruches, der die Aspekte des Durchbruchs in sich trägt nach den obigen Schritten. * Wenn der Breakthrough erreicht wurde, kann er im nächsten erforschten Spell integriert werden. Forschungsprojekte in Planung * Grand Unified Theory * Aegis rituae magicae An der linken Wand wurden mit Kreide die Worte rituae magicae geschrieben. Darunter finden sich unzählige Pergamente und Folianten an die Wand geheftet und über Tische wie Boden verstreut. Similis *Travel and Portals: +15 Rituae Lvl. 15/ M. 3 | Sword from the Unseen Scabbard (CrTe 15) :Magieform: Fast Cast :Tradition: Molanwy :Spellqualität: (CrTe) R: Touch, D: Diameter, T: Individual :Dauer: Instantly :Mastery Level: n :Casting Total: 14 + Ritual Art + Similarity + Mastery (n x N-Mastery) :Foci: N Während der Spruch gewirkt wird, langt der Magus in seinen Ärmel (Tasche, Mantel, etc.) und zieht ein Langschwert von feiner Qualität hervor. Die Waffe existiert für 2 Minuten (20 Kampfrunden) und verschwindet danach spurlos. Lvl. 5/ M. 1 | Charm of Opening (ReTe 5) :Magieform: Fast Cast :Tradition: Molanwy :Spellqualität: (ReTe) R: Touch, D: Momentarily, T: Individual :Dauer: Instantly :Mastery Level: n :Casting Total: 14 + Ritual Art + Similarity + Mastery (n x N-Mastery) :Foci: N Der Magus öffnet mithilfe dieses Spruches sämtliche Nicht-magische Schlösser. Magische Schlösser bleiben verschlossen. Lvl. 15/ M. 3 | Hauberk of Sublime Lightness (PeTe 15) :Magieform: Ritual :Tradition: Molanwy :Spellqualität: (PeTe) R: Touch, D: Enchantment, T: Armour :Dauer: n :Mastery Level: n :Casting Total: 14 + Ritual Art + Similarity + Mastery (n x N-Mastery) :Foci: N Das Metall einer Rüstung verliert jegliches Gewicht, wobei aber Einlagen und Polsterung ihr Gewicht behalten. Dennoch fallen Rüstungsgewichtswerte von Metallrüstungen wie folgt: Teilrüstung - Load 1, Vollrüstung - Load 2. Durch die Natur des Spruches ist es dem Rüstungsträger sogar möglich mit einer vollen Plattenrüstung über einen Fluss zu schwimmen und behände zu klettern (falls er mit der Rüstung einen Griff findet). Lvl. n/ M. n | Statuesque Transformation of Wood (MuTe n) :Magieform: Ritual :Tradition: Molanwy :Spellqualität: (ReTe) R: Touch, D: Forever, T: Ind :Dauer: n :Mastery Level: n :Casting Total: 14 + Ritual Art + Similarity + Mastery (n x N-Mastery) :Foci: N Holz bis zur Größe eines Baumes kann in einen beliebigen Stein verwandelt werden. Ein Baum sieht beispielsweise dann aus wie die statuesque Nachbildung eines Baumes. Auch totes Holz (Zäune, Brücken, Gebäude) kann auf dieselbe Weise transformiert werden. Lvl. 20/ M. 4 | The Walking Statue (ReTe 20) :Magieform: Ritual :Tradition: Molanwy :Spellqualität: (ReTe) R: Touch, D: Enchantment, T: Statue :Dauer: n :Mastery Level: n :Casting Total: 14 + Ritual Art + Similarity + Mastery (n x N-Mastery) :Foci: N Animiert eine Steinstatue, die dann nach Wunsch des Magus tätig wird und sowohl kämpfen als auch arbeiten kann. Die Statue gehorcht nur dem Magus und befolgt dessen Befehle mit nur einem geringen Maß an Kreativität. Statuen sind sehr ungelenk aber äusserst stark. Ihre Kampfstatistik sieht wie folgt aus: Init -2, Att +5, Dam +6, Def +1, Soak +12. Statuen sind aufgrund ihrer Komposition immun gegen die meisten Waffen. Nur sehr starke Waffen zeitigen Erfolge gegen die Steingeschöpfe. Lvl. n/ M. n | Commune with Elementals of the Earth (InTe n) :Magieform: n :Tradition: Molanwy :Spellqualität: (InTe) R: Voice, D: Diameter, T: Individual :Dauer: n :Mastery Level: n :Casting Total: 14 + Ritual Art + Similarity + Mastery (n x N-Mastery) :Foci: N Der Magus verändert seine Wahrnehmung und kann Steine und Erde, sowie deren Kinder (Gebäude, Höhlen, etc) sprechen hören. Wenn er möchte, kann der Magus in einen Dialog mit den Elementen treten. Aufgrund der langsamen Zeitwahrnehmung können für ein gewöhnliches Gespräch mit den Elementen in der mundänen Welt etliche Stunden vergehen, in denen der Magus scheinbar regungslos (wie Stein) verharrt und eigenartige langgezogene und tiefe Töne von sich gibt. Lvl. n/ M. n | Become a Child of Stone (MuTe n, Pre: Co) :Magieform: Ritual :Tradition: Molanwy :Spellqualität: (MuTe, Pre: Corporem) R: Touch, D: Sun, T: Individual :Dauer: n :Mastery Level: n :Casting Total: 14 + Ritual Art + Similarity + Mastery (n x N-Mastery) :Foci: N Der Magus verwandelt sich in sein steinernes Ebenbild. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt wird er von den Erdelementaren als Verwandter empfunden und kann mit diesen kommunizieren, falls er möchte (und die notwendige Zeit dafür hat). Er kann sich frei (aber nicht gerade behände) bewegen und ist sowohl stark als auch schwer. Da er körperliche zu einer marmornen Statue transformiert ist, können ihm meisten Waffen nicht viel anhaben (Kampfstatistiken siehe The Walking Statue). Der Magus kann in dieser Form zwar weiterhin zaubern, zieht aber seinen Soak von seinem Casting Total ab. Category:Kay Eriya